I Am Your Father
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka have left the Jedi Temple to be together and raise their child when it's born. Anakin's life is perfect until an unexpected visitor comes.
1. The Visitor

**I know I told myself that I wouldn't write any new stories until the ones I have done are finished, but I've been working on this story for a little over a year and it's finally finished. I will update this story at least once a week. Hope you guys enjoy it. I've worked really hard on this. Without further delay, here's I Am Your Father.**

"Anakin, can I look yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"When can I look?"

"We're almost there. Calm down." They left the Jedi Temple after the end of the Clone War. Ahsoka found out she was three months pregnant. They were on Alderaan on their way to their new home that Anakin bought. He wouldn't tell Ahsoka where it was or what it looked like. He wanted to surprise her. They just pulled up to their house. Ahsoka wore a blindfold the whole way there. He helped her out of the speeder and led her to the frot of the house. "Okay. Take it off."

She removed the blindfold and gasped at her sights. It was a little cottage with white paint and rusty borders. She looked around and saw a large opening. There was lots of room to grow.

"Ani, it's beautiful."

"It'll need some work, but it's all ours. It'll be great for the baby." Ahsoka hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Ani."

"I love you too, Soka." They kissed.

Over the next five months, they settled into their new home. Anakin got a job at an auto repair shop a few miles from the house. Ahsoka stayed home due to her pregnancy. She spent most of her time preparing the nursury. They found out they were having a baby boy. On his days off and weekends, Anakin would make adjustments to the house to make it look nicer. It was Monday and Anakin was going to work. He finished getting dressed and looked over at Ahsoka's sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and left the room quietly. He grabbed his cup of coffee and left for work.

A few hours later, Ahoska woke up from the baby's kicking. He was like her own little alarm clock. She got up, went to the refresher, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She got two pieces of toast and a cup of orange juice. Her appetite always changed. This morning, she had a little morning sickness, so she couldn't eat much. After she ate, she felt a little better. She felt good enough to move around. She went into the nearly completed nursury. She was there for about an hour when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the front and answered it. She opened the door and there stood a tall man with blue-green eyes and shory dirty blonde hair.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka noticed he had a blaster attached to his belt.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Clyde Skywalker. I'm his father." Ahsoka was in shock. Anakin said he didn't have a father. This man had to be a bounty hunter.

"Anakin doesn't have a father."

"Not that he knows of. You have to believe me. I've searched for him for so long. I am his father."

"Prove it. What's his mother's name?"

"Shmi Skywalker."

"Where is his home planet?"

"Tatooine."

"Who owned him and Shmi?"

"They used to be owned by Gardula the Hutt, but she lost them in a bet and they then belonged to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto." He was right about everything. Maybe he was who he said he was. She opened the door wider.

"Come in."

"Thank you." He walked in. She closed the door and turned to him. He looked around. Could this really be Anakin's father? "This is a nice place."

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing you're Anakin's girlfriend?"

"His wife."

"Wife. Sorry. Congrats on the baby."

"Thanks." He walked into the living room.

"Is Anakin here?"

"No. He's at work. He'll be back in a little while for lunch."

"Do you mind if I wait for him?"

"Not at all. Can I get you something?"

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's really no problem."

"No, thank you, my dear. I don't want anything."

"Okay. Well, sit down."

"Thank you." He sat on the sofa. Ahsoka sat next to him.

"So, what brings you here after all these years?"

"I've been looking for Anakin and Shmi for the past couple of years. It wasn't until last year I found out that Shmi had died and Anakin was freed. I've been searching for him afterwards, but it was like he just disappeared. I tracked him here and here I am."

"Well, I'm sure Anakin would want to meet you."

"I hope so. I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad for leaving him and Shmi." They heard the door open and close.

"Ahsoka?"

"In here." Anakin can in and saw Ahsoka and the man sitting on the couch.

"Hey, who's this?" Clyde stood up and approached Anakin.

"You've grown so much. Last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a wamprat."

"Okay. Am I suppose to know who you are?"

"No, but that was my fault. I apologize for that, but it was only yo keep you and Shmi safe."

"How do you know about my mother?"

"Because, Anakin... I'm your father."

**Good first chapter, right? Leave a nice review, please. **


	2. The Truth

"What did you just say?"

"Anakin, I'm your father."

"I don't know who you are or what kind of sick game you're playing, but I have no father." Ahsoka stood up and walked over to her husband.

"Anakin, he knows about Shmi."

"Yes. I knew her and I loved her, but I couldn't stay with you and her. I know that she told you that you didn't have a father, but she only did that to protect you. I left to protect you."

"I don't believe you. You're not my father. I want you out of here."

"Anakin, you have to believe me. I've been searching for you and your mother for years and I finally found you. I may not have been there in time for Shmi, but it's not too late for you."

"Get out of my house now!" Ahsoka stepped in front of him.

"Anakin..."

"It's okay, my dear. I'll go. I know this is a lot to take in. It's probably best if I just give him some time." He went to the door. "It was nice to meet you."

He left. Ahsoka turned to her husband, giving him a scolding look.

"What?"

"Anakin, why did you do that? He could've been your real father. You two look enough alike."

"No, he couldn't have. I have no father."

"How do you explain how he knows so much about you and your mother?"

"A lot of people know about my past. It's a perk of being the Chosen One. He's a bounty hunter. He did his research."

"Or he's your father. You didn't even give him a chance."

"Ahsoka, you cannot believe that that man is in any way related to me."

"I know you could feel he was telling you the truth. I could feel it through the Force. Why can't you?"

"He's deceiving you, Ahsoka. You're feeling something that is not there. He's a bounty hunter, not my father." She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Then why don't you get it confirmed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Get a paternity test done. See if he's really your faher."

"I don't need to get a paternity test to tell me what I already know."

"Anakin..."

"That's final, Ahsoka! I don't want anything to do with him!" She said nothing. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm going back to work. I'll be back later tonight."

He kissed her forehead and left. Ahsoka knew there was no use arguing with him. She believed that Clyde was Anakin's father. She could feel it. She didn't know where she would see him again. She wanted to show Anakin the truth, but how could she? She felt the baby move inside her. That reminded her of the nursery and went back to it.

It's been a week since Clyde came to the Skywalker home. Ahsoka finally finished the nursery. It was ready for the new arrival. Ahsoka was at the store making groceries.

"Ahsoka?" She turned and saw Clyde walking towards her.

"Clyde?"

"It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"Still big and pregnant. What about you?"

"I'm fine. How's Anakin doing?"

"Still Anakin. He still doesn't believe you're his father and I can't convince him otherwise."

"I'm willing to take a paternity test."

"I tried that, but he won't go through with it. He's so stubborn sometimes."

"I guess he gets that from me. I can be very stubborn when I want to."

"Now I know who to blame for my husband's ignorance." They both laughed.

"Anyway, if Anakin wan't willingly take the test, why don't we give him a better reason to take it?"

"I'm not following you."

"Here's what you should do..."

Ahsoka returned home, remembering Clyde's plan. Anakin was already home.

"Ani, I'm home." He came in the kitchen to help her. "How was work today?"

"Same old, same old. Nothing really interesting."

"Come on, Ani. You always have something exciting happening at your job. And what happened to your eye?"

"Ventress slashed it with a lightsaber, remember?"

"Don't get smart. I meant your other eye. It's bruised. What happened?"

"Some idiot didn't take care of his speeder very well and the engine exploded in my face. Don't worry, I'm fine. It should be better by tomorrow. So, how was your day?"

"Nothing interesting happened except..."

"Except what?"

"Well, I ran into Clyde today at the store and..."

"Ahsoka, I thought I told you I don't want you hanging around him."

"Ani, he thinks he's your father. He's not going to go away until he proves otherwise. Why don't you just take the test?"

"Because I know he's not my father."

"No, Anakin. That's not it. You don't want to take the test because you're afraid it'll come back positive. You're afraid that Clyde really is your father."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I can feel he's your father and I know you can too. Why won't you just take the damn test and confirm whether he is or not?" He groaned in frustration.

"Fine! I'll take the damn test! Will that make you happy?"

"I'm not telling you to take it for my happiness. I want you to take it to put yourself at ease. Ever since Clyde came into our lives and claim to be your father, you've been stressed out and confused. You try to hide it, but I know you and I can feel in inside of you. I want you to have peace of mind by knowing if he's lying or not." He sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just..."

"It's okay. I understand."

"What if the test comes back positive?"

"Then at least you'll know you have a father. Not many people do. You know my father died before I was even born. I never knew him. If Clyde is your father, then you'll have a chance to get to know him."

"But he left me and my mother. I can't forgive him for that."

"Did you ever think that he left to protect you? There had to be a reason."

"Do you know why? Did he tell you?"

"I never asked. I was more preoccupied to get you to agree to a paternity test. It never came to mind. He might tell you if you give him the chance."

"But the question is do I want to know?"

"It depends on what your heart says." She kissed his cheek and went upstairs. This left Anakin to think. Did he really want to know? Would he believe him if he told him? It only matters if the results are positive.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. Also, if any of you are reading my story Secret Life, while trying to fix it up a bit, I accidentally deleted one of the chapters and two of them repeat. This will be fixed eventually. Thanks.**


	3. Why?

A week had passed since Anakin and Clyde took the paternity test. They were waiting at the house while Ahsoka went to get the results. Anakin refused to say a word to him until he knew if he was really his father or not. Ahsoka finally came home.

"Ahsoka! Do you have the results?"

"Yes, Anakin. I have them right here." She held up a manila envelope.

"Well, what do they say?" She opened the envelope and read the results.

"'This paternity test shows that Clyde Skywalker has a 99.9% chance of being the father of Anakin Skywalker.'"

"What does that mean?"

"It means Clyde is your father. He was telling the truth." Anakin sat down and sighed.

"I can't believe this."

"Anakin, I know you probably don't want this to be true, but it is. I am your father."

"If you're my father, then why did you leave me and my mother?"

"I never wanted to leave. I left to protect you and your mother."

"That's not a good enough reason for me. Why did you leave?"

"Your mother and I were together when I was first working for Mulo the Hutt. When I found our your mother was pregnant with you, I was happy that my life was going to be perfect. Shmi belonged to Gardula the Hutt at the time and Mulo restricted us from having families. For the longest time, I secretly went to visit you and your mother on Nal Hutta. Mulo eventually found out about us and threatened to kill you both if I didn't leave you alone. I left so you could live. Two years ago, Mulo was killed and his bounty hunters were free to work for themselves. As soon as that happened, I left to find you and Shmi. It took me a year to find out that she was killed and you were gone. I found out you were a Jedi and tried to go see you. They refused to let me see you. I never stopped trying. When I heard that you had left the Jedi, I tried to find you again. Here I am now." Anakin didn't respond at first. Ahsoka got a little worried.

"Anakin?"

"I need some time to think about this." He got up and went out the back door. Ahsoka turned to Clyde.

"I'm sorry about this. Sometimes he just needs some time to himself."

"I understand. I never expected this to be easy for him. It's not like I wanted to leave him and Shmi."

"You were protecting them. Anakin knows that he would do the same thing if it were me and the baby."

"I'm sure any man would to protect his family. Look, I'm going to head out. Let Anakin know that I'll be at the Alderaan Hotel if he wants to talk. Room 7M."

"I'll let him know. Thank you." He nodded and left. Ahsoka opened the back door and saw Anakin sitting in one of the chairs. He was leaned over his knees with his hands on his face. Ahsoka hated seeing him like this. She walked out and sat in the chair in front of him. She placed a hand on his knee. "Ani, are you okay?"

He let out a sigh and looked up at her. "I just...I don't know what to do. I've gone my entire life without knowing him and now he comes back thinking I'll just accept him as my father?"

"Ani, he knows how hard this is for you. He doesn't expect you to jump right into the idea of you having a father. Are you going to at least consider trying to talk to him?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should at least try. A late father is better than no father at all." He sighed and looked at her large belly. He gently put a hand on it. He felt his unborn son moving inside of his wife. He couldn't imagine leaving either one of them. Ahsoka placed her hand on top of his. "What would you do if you were in his shoes? Would you risk our lives like that?"

"You know I'd do anything to protect you."

"And he did the same. If he had stayed, all three of you might have been dead a long time ago."

"But... but why would my mother lie to me like that? Why couldn't she just tell me about him?"

"Maybe because of this. You would think that he abandoned you both. Everything they did was to protect you, their only child. They loved you so much and loving parents protect their children. Sometimes they need to tell little lies to keep them safe."

"This wasn't a little lie, Ahsoka!" She jumped slightly at his tone. "I grew up without a father! I spent my whole life thinking I didn't have one! That's not little!"

"You're not the only one who didn't have a father, Anakin! I had no one in my life before I was taken to the temple! For all I know, my family is dead! Every single one of them! There are others in worse situations than yours!" She stood up and headed inside. She stopped in the doorway and turned to him. "Just remember that your father had the guts to come back. That's more than you can say about anyone else in this galaxy."

She went inside and closed the door. Anakin stayed where he was. He thought hard about what Ahsoka said. Clyde is his father and not a lot of fathers would come back to the families they left. A part of him didn't care. He was hung up on the fact that he left in the first place. Obi-Wan has always been the father figure in his life since he was nine years old. He taught him everything. He gave him all the advice he needed. Obi-Wan was always there for him. Maybe he could help with this situation. Anakin knew it would have to wait. Obi-Wan was on Mandalore visiting with Satine. Last time he tried to talk to him, it was very awkward and uncomfortable for all of them.

Putting that thought aside, Anakin noticed that it was already dark out. He was unaware of how long he had actually been deep in thought. He got up and went inside. He went upstairs and entered the bedroom when he saw Ahsoka fast asleep on the bed. He climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently rubbed her belly. He felt the baby kick. He smiled at his child moving. He couldn't wait for his son to be born. He looked forward to being a father. He looked forward to all the precious moments in his son's life: his first birthday, his first steps, his first words, his first tooth, his first Christmas. And that's just as a baby. He looked forward to his first day of school, his first crush, his first job, and everything in between. Maybe somewhere along the way, he'll be a big brother to his little brother or sister. He didn't want to miss a single moment in his child's life. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. The Past Comes Back

When Anakin woke up, he found himself in a dark room. He barely remembered anything. He remembered coming home and nothing after that.

"Anakin? Anakin! Over here!" He looked across the room and saw Ahsoka in a cell like his.

"Ahsoka! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Are you? You've been out for hours."

"I'm okay. What's going on? Where are we?"

"We're on a ship. Some bounty hunters took us. They kept saying something about a score to settle with your father." As soon as she said that, Anakin became furious.

"I knew it! I knew we shouldn't trust him! He's nothing but trouble!"

"Anakin, we have a bigger problem. How are we going to get out of here? My water could break any minute."

"Dammit! Okay, just stay calm. Stress will only make your water break sooner. Do you know where we're heading?"

"No. They didn't say. Anakin, I'm scared."

"Don't be. We'll be fine. We'll get out of here. I promise." About an hour later, the ship started to shake.

"What was that?"

"We must be landing. No matter what happens, remember to stay as calm as you possibly can."

"I know, Ani. The more you tell me, the more stressed I get."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are." A gree Twi'Lek man entered the room. He wore a black muscle shirt and brown pants with a utility belt. He went over to Ahsoka's cell.

"Time to go, preggers." He unlocked her cell and yanked her to her feet. She yelped in pain.

"Don't hurt her!" The man looked over at Anakin.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" He pulled Ahsoka's hands behind her back and snapped a pair of binders on her wrists. He pushed her out the door, leaving Anakin furious, confused, and worried. Minutes later, the same man came back for Anakin. "As for you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Make this easy and we won't hurt your precious pregnant wife. Make this hard and you end up a widow."

Anakin didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to risk the lives of his wife and his unborn child. He had binders put on his wrists as well and was led off the ship into a speeder. He didn't see Ahsoka and became worried.

"Where is my wife?"

"You'll see her soon." He put Anakin in the back of the speeder and got in the passenger seat. A masked man drove the speeder. Anakin took in his surroundings to try and figure out where he was. They were in a forest, so it could be a number of places: Naboo, Alderaan, Endor, Dantooine. Any of them. Half an hour passed before they came into a camp. There were tents and bounty hunters everywhere. All of different species, both male and female. They all watched as Anakin was driven through. They stopped at the biggest tent in the middle of the camp. He was pulled out and led inside. There were bounty hunters on either side of the tent. They approached a human man sitting in a throne-like chair. He leaned forward as Anakin approached. He was pushed to his knees in front of him. The Twi'Lek that brought him in spoke.

"Here's the Skywalker you requested." The man in the throne stood and walked up to him. He grabbed Anakin's face and examined him closely. He slowly smirked as he released him.

"Looks just like his father."

"Where's Ahsoka? What have you done with my wife?" Before he spoke, another voice answered.

"She's fine, for now." A Zeltron woman emerged in the tent. Her hair fell down to the small of her back. She had dark purple eyes and pink skin. She wore a black tank top that stopped right above her navel and tight black pants with brown boots that came to her knees. "She's being held safely."

"Who are you? Why are we here?"

"You really are Clyde's boy. Always wants to get right to the point, so let's get to it. I'm Selma and I use to date your father." Anakin's eyes widened, but part of him wasn't surprised. His father was a bounty hunter after all.

"What does that have to do with me and my wife?"

"How else do you expect me to get back at him for leaving me?"

"But why take Ahsoka? She has nothing to do with this."

"If you're anything like your father, you wouldn't cooperate without a little... motivation."

"You bitch! My wife is nine months pregnant! She could go into labor at any moment!" Another bounty hunter ran into the tent and whispered something to Selma. She smirked and sent him away.

"Well, aren't we psychic? Her water just broke." Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Let me see her! Now!" She took a blaster and pointed it at him.

"I'm the one giving orders around here, pretty boy. If I have to remind you again, I won't hesitate to shoot you and then your wife. Are we clear?" He glared daggers at her, but held his tongue. She smirked and put away her blaster. "Good. You're a quick learner."

"Why do you even care about Clyde anymore? It's been years since you last saw him."

"Your father ruined my life and my career when he left me for your slave mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before he left, your father and i were the best and most dangerous bounty hunting duo the galaxy's ever seen. We would go on missions others wouldn't dare. We did everything and made a lot of money doing it. After one of out missions, we went to Nal Hutta to collect our bounty and celebrate a little. We were having fun, laughing and drinking as usual when he saw her. A young human slave, no older than me at the time. She served us drinks all night and he eyed her like a hawk. Since he was drunk, I didn't think much of it. The next day, we went to spend some of our new wealth on some new equipment and weapons. We heard the Hutts has some good stuff, so we went to their place. She was there stacking blasters on the racks. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. I confronted him about it and, of course, he said it was nothing. Like a fool, I believed him.

"I got more suspicious of him when we kept going back to Nal Hutta after every mission. We usually only went if we had a mission for the Hutts. He had an excuse for everytime. They had a deal on new weapons or gear or ships. He only wanted to go see her. After a few months, we started going on separate missions. I was tired of always seeing him drool over that slave. We were doing fine on our own, but I missed the duo action, so I told him we should get back together as a duo. Then, he started talking about getting out of the hunting business. Talking a bunch of bantha crap about he's too wanted and should lay low from now on. He was going to go to Mulo the Hutt and quit. Clyde loved bounty hunting, so I knew there was another reason behind it. Turned out that your mother was pregnant. He was going to buy her from Gardula, free her, marry her and raise his new family. I wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

"I knew the Hutts, so I knew they wouldn't allow certain things under circumstances. I told Gardula about Clyde impregnanting her slave and him wanting to buy her. Gardula wouldn't allow it, so she had her get an abortion and refused to sell her to him. Mulo heard about this as well and refused to let Clyde quit. We were back in business. Clyde and I were back together and Shmi was out of the picture, or so I thought.

"About a year later, I found out that Clyde was still fooling around with Shmi and she had you. What pissed me off was that Gardula knew about it and allowed it this time. While I was trying to come up with a way to separate you three, I found out I didn't need to because I wasn't the only one your father pissed off. Other bounty hunters wanted Clyde's skin. Plus, if Mulo ever found out, all three of you would've been dead. Since he wanted to protect you, he left and cut off all communication with Shmi. I had him until Mulo was taken out a couple of years ago. He quit bounty hunting and went looking for you and your mother. Since Shmi's already dead, that just leaves you, your wife, and your new son."

"Revenge won't change anything. This is pointless."

"Your father took everything from me. My career, my future, my life. We were going to start a family of our own if it hadn't been for your slave mother. He took away my everything. Now, I'm going to take his." She punched Anakin hard in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Put him in the cell with his expecting wife. He won't want to miss the baby."


	5. Search and Rescue

Clyde went back to the house after Ahsoka called him. Anakin was at work and she needed help with something. He pulled up and went to knock on the door.

"Ahsoka? Are you there?" There was no reply. "Ahsoka?"

He felt something was wrong. He took out his blaster and reached for the doorknob. He twisted it and found it was unlocked. He knew something wasn't right because Ashoka wouldn't leave the door unlocked. She was pregnant and home alone most of the time. She would need all the protection she could get. He slowly opened the door and kept his blaster up. He saw the place was totaled. Chairs were turned over, broken glass was spread across the ground and Ahsoka was gone. He then heard a beeping sound. On instinct, he turned towards it with his blaster ready to fire. He saw a communicator on the side table. He approached it and activated it. He saw the face of a familiar Zeltron woman.

"Hello, Clyde. Long time, no see."

"Selma! What have you done? Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's fine. As for your son, not as much." His eyes widened on anger and surprise. She has Anakin, too!

"Why have you taken my son and his wife?"

"I'd tell you, but it's kinda rude to do it over a communicator. You remember where Point Terran is, don't you?"

"How could I forget? It's where I met you and got sucked into a life of hell."

"Aww. How sweet, but flattery don't charge these batteries. Be here in two hours or they die." She cut off the transmission. Without a second thought, he jumped in his speeder and headed into the forest where he hid his ship. He started it up and set a course for Dantooine.

**Point Terran**

Anakin came around and found himself in another cell. His thoughts immediately went to Ahsoka and the baby. He remembered she was in labor. He then noticed a slight weight in his lap. He looked down and noticed Ahsoka's head was there and she appeared to be asleep. He saw her belly was still enlarged. He put a hand on it and felt the baby move inside. He was still there, much to Anakin's relief. Ahsoka moaned and shifted a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Anakin was finally awake.

"Anakin..." Her voice was hoarse and strangled. He gently stroked her lekku, knowing this would calm her.

"It's okay. I'm here."

"The...the baby..."

"He's still here. He's still alive." She let out a soft sigh of relief as she placed a hand on her still bulging stomach.

"They... they told me to... stop screaming. Last thing I remember... they put a needle... in my arm. I don't know what it was."

"Probably a pain killer. They can't kill us. Not yet away."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get out of here, but just know this has to do with Clyde." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"This is all my fault. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had just listened to you. I shouldn't have let Clyde into our lives."

"Hey, none of this is your fault. He would've tried to come back even if we didn't let him in." She took his free hand and held it in her own.

"I love you, Ani." He smirked down at her.

"I loev you too, Soka."

Meanwhile, Clyde came out of hyperspace, approaching the forest planet. He had many memories of Dantooine, both good and bad. Setting them aside, he headed for Point Terran. He had many worries about Anakin and Ahsoka. What if Selma had already killed them? What if Ahsoka went into labor? What would happen to his future grandson? Would they kill him? Before more worry came along, he reached the camp. He landed in an opening about a mile away. He got his speeder and headed for the camp.

**Holding Cell**

Eventually, Ahsoka went back to sleep. She still hadn't had the baby. Anakin let her rest. She would need her energy and strength for when his son finally decide to join the world. It would only be a few more hours. Hopefully whatever they gave her would last that long. The Twi'Lek that brought them came in.

"Good news. Your pops is here. Too bad none of you will see the light of day once Selma's done with you." He laughed as he walked back out. He held Ahsoka close and placed a hand on her stomach. He felt their son moving around inside of her.

"We'll all get out here. I promise." He softly gave a kick to Anakin's hand. Anakin smiled at his unborn son. He believed him.

Meanwhile, Clyde was approaching the camp he knew all too well. Driving through, he saw a crowd of familiar and new faces. They all knew what was about to happen. They were anticipating it. Many of them were betting and placing wages on it. He remembered back when he did the same. He approached the large tent as the familiar and deadly Zeltron woman exited it. He stopped his speeder and climbed out of it.

"Selma."

"Clyde. Nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same. Where are they?"

"I see you haven't changed a bit. Still straight to the point."

"I came. I'm here, now let them go." She pretended to think.

"Actually, change of plans. I've decided that instead of letting them go, I'll kill them in front of you, then kill you."

"That wasn't the deal!" He was then surrounded by bounty hunters, their blasters aimed at him.

"You of all people should know to never trust a bounty hunter's word. Especially one you've screwed over. Bring out the prisoners!" Two bounty hunters brought out Anakin and Ahsoka. They were pushed to their knees in front of Clyde. Anakin looked up at him with hateful eyes. Clyde looked back at him with apologetic eyes. Selma took out her blaster. "So, Clyde. Who should be first? Your only son ot his pregnant wife?"

"You should be first, you cold-hearted bitch." She pointed the blaster at Ahsoka.

"Fine. Let's go with the daughter-in-law and grandkid." She cocked the blaster and prepared to shoot. Just then, Clyde pushed a button on his wrist and his speeder exploded. It knocked out some of the bounty hunter and stunned others. There was a thick smoke everywhere, making it almost impossible to see. Clyde took the opportunity to free Anakin and Ahsoka from their binders. He then slid a familiar cylinder into Anakin's hand.

"I'm sorry about getting you into this, son."

"Never mind that now. I'll hold them off. You get Ahsoka to the ship. She's in labor and the baby can come at any minute." He then lifted Ahsoka up and ran to another speeder, placing her in the back. The smoke finally cleared and Selma spotted Clyde climbing into the speeder and taking off.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!" Some bounty hunters hopped on their cruisers and chased after them. Selma was face to face with Anakin as he ignited his lightsaber.

"You're going to pay for kidnapping me and my wife." She chuckled darkly.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not the only one who know how to weild a lightsaber." She put away her blaster and took out a rectangular-shaped object. She ignited the lightsaber. It was a sharp, black blade.

"The Darksaber? How did you get that?"

"I may have 'borrowed' it from Pre Visla of Death Watch. Dead people don't miss much possessions." She laughed at him, striking at him. He blocked her attack and kicked her a few feet back. He then attacked her with multiple blows. She blocked and parried every one of them. She jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. She went to finish him when he turned and locked sabers with her. "You're a good fighter. We could use someone like you. You should become a bounty hunter. Maybe then I'll spare your family."

"Not interested." He kicked her off of him. She landed on her back, losing her grip on the Darksaber. Anakin summoned it with the Force. He ignited it again and held both sabers to her neck.

"Go ahead. Kill me." Anakin was very tempted. This woman kidnapped him and his wife. His _pregnant _wife at that. He had every right to kill her right then and there. Before he could strike, his wrist com beeped.

"Anakin, I got Ahsoka on board. I'm heading over to get you now." All the while, he never broke eye contact with the woman below him. He then retracted the sabers from her neck, but pointed one in her face.

"If you ever come near my family ever again, I won't show you any mercy." She said nothing and only stared up at him. Clyde's ship flew over the camp with the ramp down. He deactivated the sabers and jumped on the ramp. Once he was in the ship, the ramp closed and they left the planet.


	6. Extended Family

Clyde left the planet's atmosphere, set a course for Alderaan, and engaged the hyperdrive. Once they were in hyperspace, he left the bridge to go find Anakin. He was just heading for the bridge.

"Anakin, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where's Ahsoka? Is she okay?"

"She in the medical room. She's still in labor, so I gave her some pain medicine. When she starts feeling the pain again, it'll be time for the baby to come."

"Good." They were silent for a moment.

"Anakin, listen. I'm sorry I got you and Ahsoka into this mess. I thought my past was behind me, but I guess I was wrong. I promise that once we get back to Alderaan, I'll leave and be out of your hair forever."

"That's not necessary." Clyde was shocked for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You may not have been there for me my entire life, but you were there for me today. You saved my life and Ahsoka's. And I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I guess I was just angry that I never knew you exsisted and you never made yourself known. I'm willing to accept the fact that you were only protecting me and Mom."

"I bet if she were here, she'd be happy to finally see us together."

"Yeah, she would. She would also be happy to see you with your grandson." As if on cue, they heard Ahsoka scream. They bolted to the medical room. Ahsoka thrashed around in pain. Anakin ran to her side and took her hand in his. "Ahsoka..."

"THE BABY! IT'S COMING!"

"We have to stop somewhere!"

"We can't! THe nearest inhabited planet is an hour away! We won't make it in time!"

"Well, we have to do something!"

"Alright! I'll do it!" Anakin looked at him incredulously.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I helped birth you. I know what to do."

"You birthed me? I thought you..."

"SOMEBODY GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!"

"Okay. Anakin find me two blankets, a sponge, and a towel." He nodded and left. Clyde detached the bed from the wall for a better angle. He held Ahsoka's hand and tried to soothe her. "Shh. It's gonna be okay, Ahsoka. Just take deep breaths."

"YOU ARE...NEVER HAVING... ANOTHER GRANDCHILD!" He gave a soft chuckle, knowing that was just the pain talking. Anakin came back with the blankets, sponge, and towel.

"I got 'em."

"Good. Wet the sponge. Cold water." Anakin went over to the sink as Clyde placed one of the blankets over Ahsoka's legs. He reached under and removed her panties. Anakin came back over to the bed by Ahsoka's side. He held her hand and dabbed her forehead with the sponge. Clyde took the other blanket and positioned it in his hands in front of Ahsoka to catch the baby. "Alright, Ahsoka. On the count of three, you're going to start pushing. One, two, three, push!"

She let out a painful scream as she pushed the first time. Nothing happened, so she was told to push again and harder. She screamed even louder the second time. Every little sound of pain broke Anakin's heart more and more. He soothed her as much as he possibly could.

"You're doing fine, Soka. It's almost over. Just a little while longer." The process went on for another ten minutes. Ahsoka gave the biggest push and released the loudest scream. A moment later, a new sound filled the room: a baby's cry. Ahsoka's body relaxed as she tried to catch her breath. Clyde wrapped the baby in the blanket and lifted him up so the new parents could see their child. He was bright red with white facial markings that matched Ahsoka's and proof of montrals on his head. Anakin thought he was perfect in every way. Clyde carefully gave him to Anakin. Anakin craddled his child in his arms. Ahsoka smiled at the sight of father and son.

"He's beautiful, Ani."

"He's precious. He looked like his mother." Clyde smiled at both of them.

"What are you going to name him?" They looked at each other, then back at Clyde.

"We want you to name him, Dad." There was a light in his eyes when Anakin called him "Dad." He knew that Anakin accepted him as his father. He took another looked at his newborn grandson.

"He looks like a Skylar."

"Skylar Skywalker?"

"That what I wanted to name you, but your mother had other ideas." Ahsoka gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I like it. Skylar Clyde Skywalker." Both Anakin and Clyde agreed that would be his name. Anakin gently placed the small child in Ahsoka's arms. She cuddled her son close to her. Little Skylar opened his bright blue eyes and the focused on his mother above him. "Hello, my son. Welcome to the world."

A few hours passed and Ahsoka and Skylar were now asleep. They were an hour away from Alderaan. Anakin and Clyde were in the cockpit waiting to exit hyperspace.

"Well, this has been a wild couple of weeks, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has, but I think it turned out for the better. My son was born healthy, my wife is safe and I finally have my father. Things are great now."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I only want to see you happy. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks. Also, Ahsoka and I have been talking and we want to propose something to you."

"What is it?"

"Well, Ahsoka gets lonely at the house by herself and now that she has Skylar, she going to need some help while I'm at work. And we want our son to know his grandfather. We want you to move in with us."

"Really? Even after everything that just happened?"

"You're my father and I want to catch up on lost time. Also, you owe us after what we just went through." They shared a brief laugh.

"I would love to move in with you guys. We'll all get to know each other a little better."

**Seven Years Later**

Clyde sat at the edge of a pier looking over the ocean. His hair has started to gray and he grew out a small beard. Beside him sat a small Torguta looking child with unique facial markings and shimmering blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with khaki shorts. The small child looked up at Clyde.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Did you use to take Daddy here when he was my age?" Clyde chuckled a bit and looked to the seven-year-old.

"Now, what makes you think that?"

"Because you always take me out here. Did you ever and Daddy come out here?"

"Well, no. I just like to take time to enjoy lief with my little man." He playfully punched his shoulder.

"Why?" Clyde didn't answer immediately. He took a moment, then answered the curious child.

"Because sometimes life is unpredictable and you never know how much time you have left to spend with someone. Enjoy the time you have with someone now. You never know when that time can be cut short, you hear me?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Good. Come on. Let's head home. It's almost dinner time." They got up and headed back to the house. Minutes later, they made it. When they walked inside, Anakin was fixing up the living room. Skylar ran from his grandfather to his father's waiting arms. Anakin lifted his son in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, my boy. You had fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah. Grandpa took me to town and then to the pier."

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen?"

"Okay, Daddy." He put the child down and Skylar ran to the kitchen. Clyde sat on the sofa and Anakin sat next to him.

"I love that kid. He's got his whole life ahead of him."

"Yeah, he does. How you feeling, Dad?"

"Old. When did I get so old?"

"It's been a while, old man. Have you been having any..."

"If you ask me if I've been having any trouble again, I'm going to pop you in the mouth."

"I'm just concerned about you. We all are."

"I know, but I don't want you to worry too much. Just be happy with the here and now and accept that your dad's an old windbag."

"Dad..."

"I'm fine, Anakin. Stop worrying so much. I'm fine." Before Anakin could respond, they were greeted by a waddling little girl with blond hair in a pink dress.

"Dada. Dada." Anakin smiled as he lifted the small child on his knee.

"Hey there, Ali." The little girl bounced up and down.

"Da! Da!" They both laughed at the small child.

"Ever since she learned to say that, she just won't stop."

"She won't stop until she learns more words, then she'll be a non-stop chatter box."

"Well, she's only one. She'll say more when she's ready." Ahsoka poked her head from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." They got up and went into the kitchen. After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. Ali was alseep in her play pin and Skylar was curled up to Ahsoka. She gently stroked his lekku.

"Clyde, you know we're going to have to tell Skylar soon."

"I know, Anakin, but it won't be easy telling a seven-year-old his grandfather's dying. He'll be devestated." Anakin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help you if you want."

"Thank you, son, but I think I'll just sit him down, man to man. That's the best way."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'll do it tomorrow on our fishing trip."

"Okay. Ahsoka and I are here if you need us."

"I know and I thank you." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, my son. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Good." He yawned and stretched out his arms. "Well, time to hit the hay. I'll put Skylar down for you, Soka."

"Thank you, Clyde." He picked up Skylar and carried him to his room.

"Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Clyde."

"Night, Dad." He headed to Skylar's room. Ahsoka got up and sat next to Anakin on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her.

"This won't end well, Anakin. Skylar's only seven and he's never experienced the death of someone. He won't fully understand that once Clyde's gone, he won't ever come back."

"I know, Soka, but rather him know in advance than for Dad to just die on him. It's hard now, but it'll get better in time."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I, Soka. So do I."

**Okay guys. Two things: First, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I have Clyde dying. It seemed like a good idea at the time, so I'm keeping it before I change my mind, then this chapter will never get put up. Second, I messed up a little on this story. I recently saw that I skipped an entire chapter of this story. I am so sorry. I skipped the real chapter 4, so what I'm going to do is post it after this chapter. Sorry it's going to be mixed up, but that's the onyl way to get it up so some who reviewed the previous chapter can review this one as well. Sorry for the mix up.**


	7. Trouble

**This is the REAL chapter 4. Again, sorry for the mix up.**

The next day, Anakin woke up with a strange feeling. For some reason, he felt that shouldn't leave Ahsoka home alone that day. He wasn't sure why, but he assumed that since her due day was so close, her water might break. She woke up after him and he smiled at her.

"Morning, sunshine. Why did you sleep?"

"I did a bit of tossing and turning, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good. That's good. Look, about last night..."

"It's okay, Ani. I know that seeing your father was a bit of a ride for you and I wasn't as supportive as I should've been."

"No, it's my fault for over reacting to it and I didn't mean to snap at you. I want to make it up to you and spend the day with you."

"That's sweet, Ani, but we both know that you can't afford anymore days off at work. All these false alarms and doctors appointments with the baby really took up your days."

"I can afford one more." Ahsoka knew her husband well enough to know when he was hiding something. She sat up against the headboard.

"Okay, Ani. What's really going on?"

"Can't a man spend a day with his beautiful and pregnant wife with whom he just had an argument? I just want to apologize."

"You can, but I know that man well enough to know what he's not telling his wife everything. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just..." She took his hand in hers.

"Ani, just tell me what's on your mind. Whatever it is, I promise I won't get mad."

"I'm not worried about you getting mad."

"Then what are you worried about?" KNowing that she wasn't going to give up on this, he decided to tell her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. While I do really want to make up for yesterday, I don't want to leave you by yourself today."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know. I just feel that something is going to happen today. I don't know what it is. You might get hurt ot your water might break or..."

"Or maybe I have an over protective husband. Ani, you know that not all of your feelings mean something's going to happen. If something was going to happen, you would've had a dream about it. Did you have a dream about something?"

"Well, no."

"Then maybe you're just being paranoid. You're under a lot of stress with the bills and the baby and then your father coming back in your life. All is just a bad combination for you."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." He playfully rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, you need to get ready for work."

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay."

"Completely sure. Go to work. I'll be fine. I'm going to go back to sleep for a while." She laid back down.

"Alright. Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and got out bed. He grabbed his uniform and went to the refresher. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform. He came out minutes later to see Ahsoka fast asleep. He went over to her side of the bed and kissed her. He went to the front and fixed himself a cup of coffee, then left for work.

He got to the garage minutes later. He went to the locker room and saw Bert, his co-worker. He and Bert had became friends over the few months he'd been working there.

"What's up, Ani?"

"Hey, Bert. Haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?" He opened his locker.

"Mary's sister bumped up the wedding, so we had to leave as soon as I got home. I hated when she hits me with that crap."

"Hey, women are very complicated creatures."

"You're telling me. Speaking of, how's Ahsoka doing? She popped while I was gone?"

"No, not yet."

"Still? When is that little bastard gonna get here? He's been cooking long enough."

"He's due in a couple of days. She'll pop soon."

"You better hope so. Pregnant women are worse then women in general. Trust me. I've gone through it three times already."

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, did anything happen when I was gone?"

"Nothing of importance." Bert closed his locker and walked over to Anakin's.

"Okay, spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Dude, when you say 'nothing of importance', that means something did happen that you don't want to talk about."

"The whole part of not telling you is I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing big."

"Look, man. I'mma tell you now. Mary and Ahsoka talk and, for some reason, my wife feels I want to know every single detail of what they talk about. Whether you tell me or not, I'm gonna find out what it is. You might as well tell me what it is." Anakin sighed knowing this was true. Ahsoka couldn't keep something to herself to save her life.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone else, I'll kick your ass."

"Alright. I won't tell anyone."

"The other day, this guy comes to my house..."

"Ahsoka's past lover?"

"What? No. He claimed to be my father."

"Oh. I thought you didn't have a father."

"So did I, so of course I didn't believe him. Ahsoka convinced me to take a paternity test because she believed him. Results came back positive."

"Wow. That's heavy, man."

"You're telling me."

"So, where is he now?"

"At a hotel. I don't know what to do about this. I've gone my entire life thinking he didn't even exist."

"I don't blame you. That's a lot to take in."

"Well, what would you do if it were your father?"

"Well, since I actually knew my old man and saw how horrible he was, I'd kick his ass to the curb. Since you never knew him, I don't think that's the best choice for you."

"What do you think is the best choice?"

"Give him a chance. If he came back, he must want to prove that he wants to be a father to you." Anakin thought for a minute.

"Maybe I should give him a chance. I mean, he's come so far to find me. Maybe I should give him the benefir of the doubt."

"You should. Not a lot of fathers would come back after abandoning their families."

"That's what Ahsoka keeps telling me."

"It's true, and think about this: what other reason does he really have for coming back other than to spend time with you and make up for lost time? You're not rich or famous, and you have nothing that he could possibly want that's worth any real value. He has to be for real."

"I guess I never thought of it like that. I'll give him a chance. After work, I'll go see him."

"That's a good idea. Now that this is settled, we have to get to work."

"Alright. Let's go."

**Later That Day**

The work day had ended and Anakin and Bert were ready to leave for the day.

"Alright, so you're off to your father's, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to stop home first to check on Ahsoka."

"Okay. I'm gonna head home too. I'll see you later."

"See you." They went to their speeders adn went their separate ways. When Anakin for home, that bad feeling he had that morning had come back stronger than before. Something was wrong. He walked in the door slowly and on his guard. "Ahsoka?"

He then saw her. She had a bandana tied around her mouth and her wrists were shackled to the back door. Her screams were muffled as she tried to warn him. Before he knew it, he was stunned and knocked unconscious.

**Alright, that was the real chapter 4. I messed up big time with this. Sorry guys, but I at least hope you liked it.**


	8. Live and Let Die

**Alright, everyone. This is the last chapter of I Am Your Father. Hope you all enjoy. Also, I don't plan on having a continuation after this like I usually would. Just letting you know.**

The next day, Skylar woke up and instead of waking his parents as usual, he went to wake his grandfather. He went into his room, climbed onto the bed, and gently shook him.

"Grandpa! It's time to get up! You said you'd take me fishing today!" Clyde didn't move. "Come on, Grandpa. You can stop pretending to sleep. It's fishing time."

He still never moved. Skylar jumped off the bed and went to his parents' room. He climbed up the bed and shook them both. "Mommy! Daddy!"

They both stirred and awoke. Anakin grabbed his son so he would stop shaking the bed.

"Skylar! What's wrong with you?"

"Grandpa's pretending to be asleep and won't wake up. He's suppose to take me fishing today and he won't get up." Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other worriedly. They threw on their robes and went to Clyde's room. Ahsoka stood outside the door with Skylar standing at her side while Anakin walked over to his father's bedside.

"Dad? It's time to get up." Still no movement. Cautiously, he felt for a pulse. He let out a sigh and looked to Ahsoka. She gasped and held Skylar closer. He didn't know what that meant.

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" Anakin walked over to his young son and took his hand, leading him away from the room.

"Skylar, we need to have a little talk." A while later, Anakin had finished explaining to Skylar what happened to Clyde and why it happens. Skylar was still full of questions.

"Did Grandpa know he was sick?"

"Yes, he did. He was going to tell you today on your fishing trip, but..." He didn't have to finish.

"So, what happens after we die?"

"We become one with the Force. Grandpa is still with us, but we just can't see him. Just know that Grandpa is always with you, watching over all of us." Skylar hugged Anakin. He put his arm around his son.

"I still miss him, Daddy."

"I know, son. I do too." They stayed where they were in complete silence. Skylar understood everything he was told. He knew everything he needed to know about death. The first death he ever dealt with was his grandfather and he would have to endure many more in his life. He didn't want to lose anyone else he loved. Not his father, not his mother, not his little sister, no one. "Come on, son."

The next week, they had a funeral for Clyde in the backyard. Anakin had built a casket for him. He wrapped Clyde's body and put him on top of it. They all gathered around the casket in silence. Ahsoka held Ali in her arms. Anakin had Skylar by his side as he held the torch in his hand. Skylar took out a necklace and placed it on his grandfather's chest.

"What's that, son?"

"A pendent. I made it so Grandpa will always remember us."

"That was nice, Skylar. I'm sure he loves it." Anakin then lit the casket and they watched the flames. It was then that Skylar could finally realize that his grandfather was officially dead. He would never see him again. They would never again spend the day together. They would never again go fishing. They would never again share stories and secrets. They would never again be together. As he watched his grandfather's body burn, he could've sworn he saw his soul rise from the flames. He smiled at his young grandson and lifted the pendant Skylar made, giving him a thumbs up. Skylar smiled back at him. He then disappeared with the smoke.

Over the next few weeks, things went almost back to normal. They all were still adjusting to not having Clyde around anymore. Skylar and Anakin spent even more time together. The young boy was so accustomed to doing something everyday with his grandfather. Even though Clyde was gone, Skylar knew he was always around, watching him, protecting him. He would even sometimes see him around the house and he was not afraid. His grandfather has always been there and he will always be there.

**So? Love it? Hate it? Want to burn it with fire? Please leave a nice review. This is the end of I Am Your Father. It took me over a year to complete this story and this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
